The present invention relates to bathing fixtures for mobility-impaired people, such as the handicapped or elderly. Mobility-impaired people often have difficulty taking showers or baths in traditional bathtubs. Taking a shower in a traditional bathtub requires that a person stand for a fairly substantial period of time, which may be difficult or impossible for the mobility-impaired. Similarly, getting into a traditional bathtub to take a bath requires that the user be able to step over the front wall of the bathtub and sit down on the bottom surface of the tub base. Getting out of the bathtub can be even more difficult. Recent government regulations, such as the Americans with Disabilities Act of 1990, have prompted the design of new bathing fixtures that make it easier for the disabled to bathe.
Several bathing fixture designs incorporating a bathtub seat are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,542 to Roesler discloses a swiveling bathing chair that rests on the bottom surface of the bathtub. U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,844 to Mace discloses a tub shower seat that also rests on the bottom surface of the bathtub and which has an elaborate bracket mechanism for securing the seat to the front wall of the bathtub. U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,167 to Eddy discloses a bathtub safety seat that is mounted between the two inner walls of the bathtub. This seat, however, does not include a backrest and can only be mounted at the rear end of the bathtub, which is furthest away from the water controls.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a bathing fixture which overcomes the limitations of the prior art.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a bathing fixture that is relatively light and easy to install.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a secure and stable bathing fixture that can be installed at variable points along the length of the bathtub.